Starry Nights
by NarutoFan4Eva0110
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 IS OUT!]Tenshi Ayame was your average citizen in Konoha. At least, that's what she thought. This is the story of Tenshi Ayame, ordinary citizen of Konoha one day, the next, princess of Snow. Rated T just in case. Pairings: NejiXOC
1. The Introduction

Chapter 1 

The Introduction

Narrarator's POV

"Wow! Konoha is so beautiful!  
I only wish Okaa-san and Otaa-san were here to see this," Ayame exclaimed.

By now, I'm sure you are all wondering who this 'Ayame' person is, right?  
Well, first off, her full name is Tenshi Ayame. She's 16 Neji, Tenten, & Lee are 18; Sasuke and the rest of the rookie 9 are 17. and is a citizen a non-ninja. I have **NO** idea of those really do exist,  
but this is **MY** fanfic and what I say, goes!

Ayame has light brown hair that goes to her waist. She usually keeps it flowing with two braids on either side of her face and ties them two red ribbons. She has light brown eyes that match with her hair.

Ayame is innocent and very shy when around crowds. A lot of people has complemented her on her looks.  
Not being the ninja she is, she works at the flower shop that she inherited from her late parents.  
Did I forget to mention that she has a split- personality? Well, she does. One side of her is the one I just described. The other one...well...let's just say that she's gotten the nickname, 'Mischievous Beauty'.

She just arrived in Konoha just a week ago and she has already made friends with our favorite hyper-active blond, Naruto.  
They meet up with each other everyday after his training and her work. She buys him ramen everyday I have **NO** idea how she can buy him ramen **EVERYDAY**, but...oh well  
She still don't know all of Naruto's friends, just has a picture of what they look like. Naruto has a tendancy of calling her Aya-chan even though she asks him to call her Ayame. So obviously, she doesn't mind being called Aya-chan.

**So? Please tell me what you think of it! I'm begging you! I'm new at this, so please be nice! Comments and suggestions are welcome. Please no flames.  
If I really did do a bad job...then please tell me. I'll get the next one out soon!**


	2. The Encounter Part 1

Starry Nights

**Chapter 3**

**Looking Through A Different Pair of Eyes**

_OK! Yes…I know that I didn't make the dead line. I'm very sorry. I just didn't know exactly what to write and I have been very busy. I write during my 6th period, which I am a teacher's assistant. But sometimes, I am very busy even in that period and so I can't get anything written. Thank you to those of you who reviewed me! I appreciate it very much. Well…as you can tell by the chapter title, you aren't going to be reading the story through Aya's eyes. Who it is? Just wait and see. This chapter might be a little on the short side, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this anyways. I do not want to get any flames simply because you don't like the story or whatever. If you don't like it, than why on EARTH are you reading it? Anywho…I'll stop rambling and let you guys read! Hope you enjoy! ._

REWIND TO THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. THIS IS IN A CERTAIN BOY'S EYES.

I woke up at the sound of a pair of birds singing outside my window. How I envied them. If only I weren't in this cage, I'd be so much happier. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and scowled at what I saw. A certain mark on my forehead ruined my entire life. How I hated to be a Hyuuga. My hair was down instead of in a loose ponytail like it usually is. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I dressed in a beige yukata styled shirt with brown loose pants. I tied my hiate-ate around my forehead and walked out of my room and headed towards the dining room.

When I reached the dining room, Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama were already seated and waiting for breakfast. I sat down next to Hinata-sama and waited patiently for the food to arrive. When the food did arrive, we all ate quietly and I left for training immediately afterwards.

"Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun asked us to go meet him at the training ground, remember?" Hinata reminded me.

"Hai, Hinata-sama. I was heading over there," I lied. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to be alone in a quiet and peaceful place. Of course, I can never get what I want now can I?

* * *

I walked outside and was immediately flocked by fangirls. Of course, I always ignored them and just wished that they would just leave me alone. I was starting to get annoyed with them shouting stupid things like, "KYAA! AISHITERU NEJI-KUN!" "YOU'RE SO HOT NEJI-SAMA!" and "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME NEJI-KUN?" 

I finally had it and just completely snapped.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FIND SOME OTHER GUY TO MOB AND $#)& HIM!"

(Crickets chirping)

Well, I guess that got rid of them. Stupid fangirls, stupid cage, stupid fate. There's nothing that will make me change my mind about fate. It was set in stone when you were born. What you look like, your personality, your friends, everything. It was already decided for you, whether you liked it or not.

When I got to the training grounds, I was the first one there. Finally, some peace and quiet. I sat underneath a Sakura tree and meditated. Unfortunately, I only got a little 'Me' time. That stupid Uchiha arrived after me after about half and hour and started asking me about Gai-sensei and Lee. He must've known that that was my weak stop. When people asked me about my team, it just ticks me off so much. I finally got fed up with him asking so I stopped meditating and stood up.

"What do you want Uchiha? To start a fight?" I asked him. He was about to answer but Lee and Tenten got there just in time to stop him from answering my question. With a fight avoided, they started to talk about nonsense and I went to my tree and leaned against it and was in deep thought until I realized that everybody, except for Naruto, had arrived. With everybody here, they started to socialize and just hang around. After about half and hour, Naruto and some girl finally arrived and something happened that even I, the great Hyuuga prodigy, didn't expect. She introduced herself and announced that she had a split personality and called Sakura 'Bubblegum'. Sakura responded by screaming her name at Ayumi, or so I thought, when she answered with a "Why are you yelling at me" look.

'Interesting. Not many people have split personalities…more or less be proud of it. I have to admit, she is kind of cute. But she's probably just going to turn into another fangirl. They're all like that. One look at me, and they fall head over heels in love with me. I guess fate wanted fangirls to go crazy over me. I REALLY hate fate.'

* * *

She became friends with Lee, Tenten, and Hinata-sama pretty quickly. I slightly smiled at the scene seeing my shy cousin somewhat stop stuttering. After they got Hinata-sama to stop stuttering, Kiba went up to her and started flirting with her. I glared daggers at him for hitting on her. 

'How dare he talk to her like that! They just met!'

'Looks to me like somebody's jealous.'

'Who the hell are you!'

'I'm your more lustful side. I guess you could call me your inner self.'

'O…K…Leave me to think, NOW!'

'Okay, Okay. Jeez. I'm leaving. Well, Ja ne!'

That was certainly weird. I noticed that everybody had started to get ready for training. Aya was walking away, must be going home or something. I took one last look at her and my eyes met hers.

* * *

REWIND TO BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 2 AGAIN. IN A DIFFERENT POV AGAIN.

I woke up to find myself on the floor.

'What the HELL! Not again! I've got to stop rolling around in my sleep!'

Another morning, another day having to deal with the world. I did my routine and got an onigiri out of the fridge.

'I need more food. I'll go to the market later.'

My fridge was almost empty; all I have left is an onigiri, two water bottles, and some dango.

I left for the training grounds to meet dobe and everybody else. Naruto said he wanted to introduce us to his friend. Must be new because everybody knows each other in Konoha. I noticed the mailbox was full on my way out, probably with fan and/or love letters. I made sure that I separated the letters from the bills inside. I threw away the letters and placed the bills in my room. I'll deal with those when I get home.

* * *

I left for the training grounds again and guess whom I saw there meditating under a Sakura tree. 'Mr.-I-think-I'm-the-only-one-who-has-problems'. I decided to have some fun since I was bored. EVERYBODY knows that he despises Gai and Lee. So, I decided to ask him how they were doing and if they were having their 'Moments' more often. 

'Bingo.' I thought to myself when I saw his eyebrow slightly twitching. He opened his eyes and asked me if I wanted to start fighting, probably to take his anger off of me. Just when I was about to say, "Yes," Lee and Tenten managed to stop me from answering him.

A couple minutes after Lee and Tenten arrived, everybody else started to arrive. When everybody showed up, they started to socialize, except for, of course, 'Mr.-I-think-I'm-the-only-one-who-has-problems', Shino, Shikamaru, and me. Shino, Neji, and I are just anti-social, while Shikamaru thinks it's just too troublesome to socialize, so he just lay down and watched the clouds.

About ½ an hour later, Naruto arrived with a girl I've never seen before.

'So I was right, she is new.' I thought.

She introduced herself and called Sakura 'Bubblegum'. Ayame, or Aya, had a split personality. I thought that was just plain weird. But, that's what you get when you hang around Naruto.

'Then again, she looks kind of cute and ador- WHAT AM I THINKING! Feelings like those just get in the way of my strength and revenge. She's probably weak anyways. Hopefully, she won't turn into another fangirl.'

I leaned against a tree and watched her out of the corner of my eye.

'So she's not a ninja, has a split personality, one's shy, Aya, one mischievous, Ayu. Other than that, I think she's pretty normal.'

'And she is cute and hot and-'

'Who the hell are you!'

'Your inner self. The more lustful side of you. And right now, I could just eat her up.'

'oO I never knew I had another side to me. I don't like the way you think…. go away.'

'Alright. But, just some advise; if you don't admit your feelings to her, well, to yourself first, then someone's going to get her. Well, ja ne!'

Well that was weird. After all of the introductions and Aya making some new friends, Kiba came up to her and started to talk to her. I didn't hear what he said, but by his smug face and the way that Aya's face looked, a mix between disgusted and confused, I guess he was hitting on her. I ended up glaring daggers at his back.

'How dare he just come up to her and hit on her like that when he just met her!'

'SEE! Now you're jealous! I told you that you liked her! Sings the 'I told you so' song'

'Alright, alright! I admit it! I like her.'

'Good! Now, I'll leave you alone! Sayonara!'

After Kiba went away, Aya continued to talk to Hinata, Lee, and Tenten. I could see that they were going to be really good friends. About 1- 1-½ hours later, Aya told Naruto that she had to go to work and she said her goodbyes to everybody. I took one last look at her and saw that she also took one last look at us. She also made eye contact with Hyuuga and I got really angry with him. I started to glare daggers at him and devised a plan to get her.

* * *

_Once again, I'm very sorry that I missed the deadline. I learned one thing. I am not going to put a deadline up anymore. I'll try to get a new chapter up by 3 weeks, that much, I hope I can do. So...just for those of you who couldn't tell who the second POV was, it was Sasuke. So Neji and Sasuke both have feelings for Aya. I might change the pairings, it's up to you guys. Tell me who you want to go with Aya, Neji or Sasuke. Let's see...personal life time! I recently got braces, so there's a whole list of things that I can't eat, which includes popcorn, so I have no idea what I'm going to eat at the theaters anymore. I get them off when I'm almost 15. Well, that's about it. Review please! And tell me if you want the pairings to change. I'm a very open minded person. Well, ja ne!_

_Aya_


	3. The Encounter Part 2

Starry Nights

**Chapter 3**

**Looking Through A Different Pair of Eyes**

_OK! Yes…I know that I didn't make the dead line. I'm very sorry. I just didn't know exactly what to write and I have been very busy. I write during my 6th period, which I am a teacher's assistant. But sometimes, I am very busy even in that period and so I can't get anything written. Thank you to those of you who reviewed me! I appreciate it very much. Well…as you can tell by the chapter title, you aren't going to be reading the story through Aya's eyes. Who it is? Just wait and see. This chapter might be a little on the short side, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this anyways. I do not want to get any flames simply because you don't like the story or whatever. If you don't like it, than why on EARTH are you reading it? Anywho…I'll stop rambling and let you guys read! Hope you enjoy! ._

REWIND TO THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. THIS IS IN A CERTAIN BOY'S EYES.

I woke up at the sound of a pair of birds singing outside my window. How I envied them. If only I weren't in this cage, I'd be so much happier. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and scowled at what I saw. A certain mark on my forehead ruined my entire life. How I hated to be a Hyuuga. My hair was down instead of in a loose ponytail like it usually is. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I dressed in a beige yukata styled shirt with brown loose pants. I tied my hiate-ate around my forehead and walked out of my room and headed towards the dining room.

When I reached the dining room, Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama were already seated and waiting for breakfast. I sat down next to Hinata-sama and waited patiently for the food to arrive. When the food did arrive, we all ate quietly and I left for training immediately afterwards.

"Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun asked us to go meet him at the training ground, remember?" Hinata reminded me.

"Hai, Hinata-sama. I was heading over there," I lied. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to be alone in a quiet and peaceful place. Of course, I can never get what I want now can I?

* * *

I walked outside and was immediately flocked by fangirls. Of course, I always ignored them and just wished that they would just leave me alone. I was starting to get annoyed with them shouting stupid things like, "KYAA! AISHITERU NEJI-KUN!" "YOU'RE SO HOT NEJI-SAMA!" and "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME NEJI-KUN?"

I finally had it and just completely snapped.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FIND SOME OTHER GUY TO MOB AND F HIM!"

Crickets chirping

Well, I guess that got rid of them. Stupid fangirls, stupid cage, stupid fate. There's nothing that will make me change my mind about fate. It was set in stone when you were born. What you look like, your personality, your friends, everything. It was already decided for you, whether you liked it or not.

When I got to the training grounds, I was the first one there. Finally, some peace and quiet. I sat underneath a Sakura tree and meditated. Unfortunately, I only got a little 'Me' time. That stupid Uchiha arrived after me after about half and hour and started asking me about Gai-sensei and Lee. He must've known that that was my weak stop. When people asked me about my team, it just ticks me off so much. I finally got fed up with him asking so I stopped meditating and stood up.

"What do you want Uchiha? To start a fight?" I asked him. He was about to answer but Lee and Tenten got there just in time to stop him from answering my question. With a fight avoided, they started to talk about nonsense and I went to my tree and leaned against it and was in deep thought until I realized that everybody, except for Naruto, had arrived. With everybody here, they started to socialize and just hang around. After about half and hour, Naruto and some girl finally arrived and something happened that even I, the great Hyuuga prodigy, didn't expect. She introduced herself and announced that she had a split personality and called Sakura 'Bubblegum'. Sakura responded by screaming her name at Ayumi, or so I thought, when she answered with a "Why are you yelling at me" look.

'Interesting. Not many people have split personalities…more or less be proud of it. I have to admit, she is kind of cute. But she's probably just going to turn into another fangirl. They're all like that. One look at me, and they fall head over heels in love with me. I guess fate wanted fangirls to go crazy over me. I REALLY hate fate.'

* * *

She became friends with Lee, Tenten, and Hinata-sama pretty quickly. I slightly smiled at the scene seeing my shy cousin somewhat stop stuttering. After they got Hinata-sama to stop stuttering, Kiba went up to her and started flirting with her. I glared daggers at him for hitting on her.

'How dare he talk to her like that! They just met!'

'Looks to me like somebody's jealous.'

'Who the hell are you!'

'I'm your more lustful side. I guess you could call me your inner self.'

'O…K…Leave me to think, NOW!'

'Okay, Okay. Jeez. I'm leaving. Well, Ja ne!'

That was certainly weird. I noticed that everybody had started to get ready for training. Aya was walking away, must be going home or something. I took one last look at her and my eyes met hers.

* * *

REWIND TO BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 2 AGAIN. IN A DIFFERENT POV AGAIN.

I woke up to find myself on the floor.

'What the HELL! Not again! I've got to stop rolling around in my sleep!'

Another morning, another day having to deal with the world. I did my routine and got an onigiri out of the fridge.

'I need more food. I'll go to the market later.'

My fridge was almost empty; all I have left is an onigiri, two water bottles, and some dango.

I left for the training grounds to meet dobe and everybody else. Naruto said he wanted to introduce us to his friend. Must be new because everybody knows each other in Konoha. I noticed the mailbox was full on my way out, probably with fan and/or love letters. I made sure that I separated the letters from the bills inside. I threw away the letters and placed the bills in my room. I'll deal with those when I get home.

* * *

I left for the training grounds again and guess whom I saw there meditating under a Sakura tree. 'Mr.-I-think-I'm-the-only-one-who-has-problems'. I decided to have some fun since I was bored. EVERYBODY knows that he despises Gai and Lee. So, I decided to ask him how they were doing and if they were having their 'Moments' more often.

'Bingo.' I thought to myself when I saw his eyebrow slightly twitching. He opened his eyes and asked me if I wanted to start fighting, probably to take his anger off of me. Just when I was about to say, "Yes," Lee and Tenten managed to stop me from answering him.

A couple minutes after Lee and Tenten arrived, everybody else started to arrive. When everybody showed up, they started to socialize, except for, of course, 'Mr.-I-think-I'm-the-only-one-who-has-problems', Shino, Shikamaru, and me. Shino, Neji, and I are just anti-social, while Shikamaru thinks it's just too troublesome to socialize, so he just lay down and watched the clouds.

About ½ an hour later, Naruto arrived with a girl I've never seen before.

'So I was right, she is new.' I thought.

She introduced herself and called Sakura 'Bubblegum'. Ayame, or Aya, had a split personality. I thought that was just plain weird. But, that's what you get when you hang around Naruto.

'Then again, she looks kind of cute and ador- WHAT AM I THINKING! Feelings like those just get in the way of my strength and revenge. She's probably weak anyways. Hopefully, she won't turn into another fangirl.'

I leaned against a tree and watched her out of the corner of my eye.

'So she's not a ninja, has a split personality, one's shy, Aya, one mischievous, Ayu. Other than that, I think she's pretty normal.'

'And she is cute and hot and-'

'Who the hell are you!'

'Your inner self. The more lustful side of you. And right now, I could just eat her up.'

'oO I never knew I had another side to me. I don't like the way you think…. go away.'

'Alright. But, just some advise; if you don't admit your feelings to her, well, to yourself first, then someone's going to get her. Well, ja ne!'

Well that was weird. After all of the introductions and Aya making some new friends, Kiba came up to her and started to talk to her. I didn't hear what he said, but by his smug face and the way that Aya's face looked, a mix between disgusted and confused, I guess he was hitting on her. I ended up glaring daggers at his back.

'How dare he just come up to her and hit on her like that when he just met her!'

'SEE! Now you're jealous! I told you that you liked her! Sings the 'I told you so' song'

'Alright, alright! I admit it! I like her.'

'Good! Now, I'll leave you alone! Sayonara!'

After Kiba went away, Aya continued to talk to Hinata, Lee, and Tenten. I could see that they were going to be really good friends. About 1- 1-½ hours later, Aya told Naruto that she had to go to work and she said her goodbyes to everybody. I took one last look at her and saw that she also took one last look at us. She also made eye contact with Hyuuga and I got really angry with him. I started to glare daggers at him and devised a plan to get her.

* * *

_Once again, I'm very sorry that I missed the deadline. I learned one thing. I am not going to put a deadline up anymore. I'll try to get a new chapter up by 3 weeks, that much, I hope I can do. So...just for those of you who couldn't tell who the second POV was, it was Sasuke. So Neji and Sasuke both have feelings for Aya. I might change the pairings, it's up to you guys. Tell me who you want to go with Aya, Neji or Sasuke. Let's see...personal life time!! I recently got braces, so there's a whole list of things that I can't eat, which includes popcorn, so I have no idea what I'm going to eat at the theaters anymore. I get them off when I'm almost 15. Well, that's about it. Review please! And tell me if you want the pairings to change. I'm a very open minded person. Well, ja ne!_

_Aya_


	4. Company

**Starry Nights**

**Chapter 4**

**Company**

_GOMEN NASAI!!! I was sooo busy for the past couple of weeks with homework and projects and all that!! I am sooo sorry!! T-T I don't know if you guys like my story anymore, it's not that I don't enjoy writing it, because of this, I am not just sitting around, staring at people in 6th period. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it was 4 pages, front and back, top to bottom, on regular notebook paper. My hand started cramping after I finished writing this. Well, hope you guys enjoy reading this!_

**AYA'S P.O.V. THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE END OF CHAPTER 2!!**

I left for work after I met all of Naru-chan's friends. Tenten, Lee, and Hinata seemed really nice and they were really friendly to me. I'm glad they don't think I'm weird just because they met Ayu before they met me. I decided to come back to the training grounds after work and buy them some lunch, if they are still there of course. If they aren't, well, I'm sure Naru-chan wouldn't mind eating the food.

I got to my flower shop and opened the door. I flipped the "Open/ Close" sign to "Open" and walked over to the counter and started drawing flower designs. I sold flowers in my shop, but I added home- made card as well. Adding to that, I sell flower wreaths too. I noticed that I got more costumers when I started selling the cards and wreaths than I did when I only sold flowers.

I was working on a new card design when I heard the wind chime, that I tied to the front door, sound, signaling me that I had a costumer. It was a very young girl, 5 or 6 years- old, that entered my shop and she seemed somewhat lost.

"Konnichiwa," I said gently. "Are you lost, little one?"

"Hai. I was wondering if you could help me find an Aya-nee-chan. My kaa-san comes her every day or so, and she told me if I ever got lost, I was to come here and ask for help from an Aya-nee-chan," the little girl answered.

"Ah. I see. I assume that you are the daughter of Midori-san. She mentioned something about having a daughter come here if she was lost. Anyways, what is your name little one?" I asked her nicely.

"My name is Hana Yuki," she answered me.

"Hai, Yuki-chan. Do you want to find your kaa-san or do you want to wait here for her?" I asked questioned.

"Ano, I would like to stay here if you don't mind," Yuki replied.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Here," I said while cutting a fresh white lily from my flowerpot. "This is for you. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I asked her, heading to the back room to get some water for my plants and me.

"Hai. My I have some water please?" she asked me following me to the back room.

"Sure thing. Do you want just water or do you want some juice?"

"Juice please!" Yuki answered while smiling broadly.

I giggled slightly. "Alright, alright. Just don't get too hyper okay?"

"Hai Aya-nee-chan!" Yuki nearly shouted as she took a big sip of juice that I gave her. I smiled happily, knowing that I got her to forget that she was lost to acting like what every 5 or 6 year-old would.

"Aya-chan? Are you here?" I heard a voice in the front room. 'I know that voice.' I thought to myself. 'I thought she would be here sooner.'

"Hai! I'm in the back. Please wait right there!" I shouted making sure that they heard me. I walked up to the front, holding one of Yuki-chan's tiny hands. Yuki was happily sipping the juice and she had the lily tucked behind her ear.

"Konichiwa Midori-san. I am guessing that you are here to pick up Yuki-chan, right?"

"Oh Aya! Thank you so much! I've been looking everywhere for her! Don't wander off like that again Yuki! I thought I had lost you!" Midori-san scolded Yuki.

"Gomen nasai kaa-san. There was just a necklace in a shop window that was so pretty! I wanted to look at it closer! I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again." Yuki-chan apologized.

"Oh Yuki. I'm not angry with you. I was just scared!" The mother told the daughter. "Thank you again Aya-chan. I hope she didn't bother you too much." Midori-san thanked me.

"Oh no, Midori-san. Yuki was no trouble at all." I assured her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Aya-nee-chan for the lily and the juice!"

"You're welcome Yuki-chan. Don't get lost now!" I waved to the mother and daughter as they walked off, hand in hand, to their house.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was closing time. I hadn't realized that Yuki-chan had gotten lost about 2 hours ago. Time really does fly when you are with the people you care about. I flipped the "Open/Closed" sign to "Closed" and locked the doors. I headed towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and ordered ramen for all 13 of us. I don't think Kiba-san would mind sharing with Akumaru. I ordered the same for everybody, 13 miso ramen, just to be fair.

* * *

I walked towards the training grounds and prayed that they were still there. Apparently, luck was on my side today because they were still there training. I walked up to Naru-chan and asked him if he wanted ramen. Of course, that was a very dumb question, considering it is Naru-chan, and that he loves ramen. I handed him one order of ramen and continued on to everybody else. 

Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun were the last two ninjas that I needed to ask if they wanted ramen. Why were the last ones? Well, 1. As you know, I am shy around cute boys and 2. They were sparring so I decided to wait for them to finish until I handed them their food.

"A-A-Ano, S-Sasuke-san? N-Neji-san? W-W-W-Would you two l-like some r-r-ramen?" I asked them sheepishly.

"Arigatou, Tenshi-san," Neji-kun thanked me.

"P-Please, call me Aya. W-What about you Sasuke-san?" I asked.

"Hn. I'm not hungry," he responded, while walking away.

"Oh, okay," I said looking slightly disappointed.

"Forget about him, Aya. Why don't you eat it? I'm sure you are hungry. After all, you just finished working and you probably didn't have anytime to eat."

"Oh, well, I g-guess I'm a little h-hungry. A-Aritgatou Neji-san," I thanked him.

"You're welcome. And please, just 'Neji-kun' will do."

"H-Hai, Neji-s- I mean Neji-kun." I said, while blushing and looking down.

"Let's go eat with everybody else, Aya," he suggested.

"Hai."

We walked over to where everybody was eating and joined them. 'I think I'm really going to like Konoha. Hopefully, I can lose my shyness here, too.' I thought to myself.

* * *

After we all ate, we just sat down and chatted with each other. I even got Neji-kun and Shino-kun to talk a little. Everyone laughed and Neji and Sasuke smirked once in a while. Naru-chan started doing crazy things, like timing how long he could stay quiet without talking or making a sound. While he was doing that, everybody else was trying to make him laugh by making funny faces and tickling him. We finally got him to laugh after 2 minutes. Guess Naru-chan just isn't the type to stay quiet for a very long time. Unfortunately, every day comes to an end, and before we knew it, we were watching the sunset and made our way home. Soon, Neji-kun and I were the only ones left walking home. 

"A-Ano, Neji-kun? Shouldn't you be heading h-home?" I asked him. We were walking, just the two of us.

"I think I should be asking you that Aya. I am, after all, a ninja and very capable of taking care of myself. You, on the other hand, are just a normal citizen and you do not know how to defend yourself if you were attacked this very moment," he said. I knew very well that he was strong, but if you ask me, he was being very arrogant.

"Well, if I were attacked this very moment, I know that you would save me because if you didn't, Lee-kun, Tenten-chan, Naru-chan, and Hina-chan would be very angry at you and they would start doing very bad things to you and Lee-kun and Naru-chan would team up and beat you up. An I know that if they did team up, you wouldn't have a chance, now would you?" I shot back at him. I knew that he knew that that was true, so he would probably drop the subject.

"Hn. Well, either way, if I head to the Hyuuga compound, I wouldn't be allowed in. I have to be home by 4 or I get locked out." He replied shrugging.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If you want, you could stay at my house, Neji-kun." I offered.

"Won't your parents mind if you bring home a boy?" He asked.

"Well, I'm sure they would mind," I said glancing at Neji-kun, who looked slightly disappointed. "If they lived with me. But unfortunately, I don't know where they are. I haven't known where they are since I was 9." I told him smiling sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have brought that up." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know. So anyways, are you going to take up my offer or leave me to go home alone?" I asked him. Of course, I knew that he would take the offer. I mean, where else can he find a place to stay?

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd take up your offer. I won't be trouble, I promise. And if you wanted me to-"

"Neji! It's ok. Calm down. You can stay. I don't mind having company anyways." I interrupted him.

"A-Arigatou, Aya."

"No problem, Neji-kun."

When we stopped at the front gate, Neji's jaw dropped. For someone who didn't have parents, my house was pretty big. Especially when there's only one person living in it.

"Wow…"

"Is that all you can say?" I asked him, slightly amused.

"Yeah…pretty much," was my answer.

"You know, you should close your mouth, unless you like that taste of flies." I advised him. He quickly shut his mouth closed and I giggled at his reaction. I thought I saw his pale face turn pink when he turned away, but I guess it was just my imagination.

"Come on. Let's get in before it gets cold." I told him, opening the gate to my house…er…mansion. I gave him a small tour of my mansion: my bedroom, his temporary bedroom, the kitchen, bathroom, dining room, and living room. Then I made Neji-kun and me some dinner while he was taking a shower. He finished before me so I asked him to set the table. By the time I was done, I found Neji on my couch reading one of my novels.

"Do you like that book?" I asked him.

"Yeah…it's pretty interesting." He replied.

"I know. Well, I finished making dinner, so why don't you put down that book and come eat?"

"Hai. Itadakimasu."

"Dig in Neji-kun," I replied smiling. After we ate dinner, Neji wanted to help me with the dishes.

"You are the guest! I'll do the dishes and you can relax!" I protested.

"But you made me dinner and I was taught to repay someone who did me a favor!" He argued back.

"Well, you have a mission tomorrow and you need to save up your energy!"

"Actually, 1.) I'm off tomorrow and 2.) Washing dishes hardly takes up any energy. And you let me stay at your house over night! The least I can do is wash the dishes!" He snapped back.

"You already set the table!"

"You know what? This is useless! I'm helping you whether you like it or not!"

"No you're not!" I love getting people to argue me this way.

"Yes I am!" He argued back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"NO!"

"Yes and that's final!" I shouted! "HEY!!!" I glared at him. He smirked. He used the 'Reverse Psychology' trick on me.

"Fine. You can help." I said, sulking.

We washed the dishes together and after we were done, it was about 8. I told Neji-kun that I was going to take a shower and that I would be in my room if he needs me. The last that I saw of him for the rest of the night was his back facing me.

…or so I thought.

* * *

_Once again...I am sooo sorry!! I might not be able to get the next one out until I finish my English project. I'll try my best to get it out before Thanksgiving though._


	5. Spending Some Time Together

**Starry Nights**

**Chapter 5**

**Spending Some Time Together**

_Hi!! I'm finally done with my projects and homework. So, here's chapter 5! I originally had it 7 pages long, front and back, but I thought you guys wouldn't want to read that, nor do I want to type that. Anyways, ENJOY!_

* * *

AYA'S P.O.V 

When I entered my room, I headed towards my mahogany dresser and pulled out a pair of blue, baggy, comfortable pants and a white tank top that showed my belly button.

"Mental note to self: Go shopping to more clothes." I whispered to myself quietly.

I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried my hair a little, enough so it wouldn't be dripping wet, but little enough so it was still damp. I brushed my teeth after my shower. I walked over to my desk and started to do my bills. The Hokage knows that I live alone and was nice enough to lower my bills so I can afford it. I finished the bills and grabbed my diary and started to write down what happened today.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day. I met most of Naru-chan's friends today and some of them were really nice. I thought they wouldn't like me at first because they met Ayu before they met me. Fortunately, they were nice and I was able to make friends with Lee-kun, TenTen-chan, and Hina-chan._

_Yuki-chan, the daughter of Midori-san, got lost today and stayed with me for a couple of hours until Midori-san came to pick her up._

_Neji-kun is in the guest room across from mine right now. Apparently, the Hyuuga compound closes it's gate at 4 o'clock and won't let anyone in. I think that's just cruel. So I offered him to stay at my house. I think he's sleeping right now, so I need to do my nightly routine quietly so I don't disturb him. Well, I'm going to start reading now._

_Oyasumi nasai,_

_Aya_

I closed my diary and grabbed my book on the desk. I walked quietly over to my nightstand and turned on the boom box. I lowered the volume and walked to my bed. I started to read (-insert book title here-). After about 30 minutes, my eyes started to droop so I turned off the boom box and placed the book next to it. I crawled under my blanket and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. At least, that's what I thought.

I don't know what time it was, but apparently, it was before sunrise. I was woken up by something, or _someone_, on my chest area. I opened my eyes sleepily and they snapped open. Laying his head on my chest as if they were pillows, was the one and only, number one prodigy, Hyuuga Neji. My face turned from pale as a ghost to a brilliant bright scarlet. I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage and evidently, so did Neji. He stirred, opened his eyes, and looked up. Light lavender eyes met big brown ones. He immediately regretted looking up. He jumped off my and muttered a quiet, "G-G-Gomen." He quickly shuffled out of my room as red as me.

My eyes were still wide as ever and my mouth was slightly open. Then, it hit me. Neji-kun is either embarrassed that he used me as a pillow or by the fact that he sleep- walks. I wonder why I didn't hear him open the door. I'm usually a very light sleeper.

I tried not to think about the event that just happened and decided it was best to try and go back to sleep. I fell into another peaceful and dreamless sleep and woke up at 6 o'clock. I got out of bed and made my queen-size bed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my green dress that went up to my knees with a white sweater that had green trimmings around the edges and hung it in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I changed into my outfit and tied my hair into two pigtails tied with two yellow ribbons. I walked to my closet again and grabbed my green shoes. I put on my shoes and walked outside to check on Neji.

His door was still closed so I figured to leave him alone and let him sleep. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and opened my fridge. I looked at its contents and decided what to make for breakfast.

"I'll make some banana pancakes with caramel sauce and scrambled eggs with hash browns." I quietly whispered to myself.

After I made the pancakes and setting up the table, I went upstairs and knocked on Neji's door. By then, it was already 7 o'clock. And he just had to be up.

"Neji-kun, breakfast is ready," I said. I didn't get and answer so I knocked again.

"Neji-kun?" I asked again. Still no answer. "Neji, I'm coming in." I warned him.

I opened the door and saw Neji on his bed, sprawled out across his bed, on his stomach. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at the way he slept. I walked quietly over to the bed and shook him.

"Neji-kun, Neji-kun. Wake up, it's already 7." I said. He stirred and muttered something along the lines of '5 more minutes Lee.' He turned so his back was facing me and he was facing the drawn curtains. I wanted to give him a bright start so I walked over to the other side of the room, the side he was facing. I yanked the string and the curtains parted. In an instant, Neji was enveloped in light. I looked at Neji and noticed that he was trying to open his eyes without going blind.

He finally gave up trying to open his eyes and yelled, "Lee! Get out of my room!"

I couldn't help but laugh. He probably remembered that this wasn't his room and Lee-kun wasn't here when he heard me laughing. He finally got his eyes to open, thanks to me for closed the curtains slightly. He patiently waited for me to calm down. After a couple of seconds, I was sitting on the floor smiling.

"Neji-kun, breakfast is ready. Brush your teeth and come downstairs to eat." I told him. He nodded and signaled me to go. I left the room and closed the door. I guess even the Hyuuga prodigy has some secrets he wants to keep hidden. Like the fact that he sleepwalks and that he sleeps sprawled across his bed. I walked downstairs and went to divide the food. After about 15 minutes, Neji-kun walked down and sat down. I placed 2 plates in front of him and told him to dig in. We ate in silence, which was fine for me, seeing how I usually eat alone.

"Gomen nasai," Neji-kun said out of the blue.

"Nani?" I asked him, surprised.

"Sorry about last night. I guess I should've told you about me sleep walking." He answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, that. It's alright, Neji-kun. Besides, I'm sure that if you didn't sleep walk, I would've been in your room. I kind of sleep walk as well. Not every single night, but I still sleep walk." I assured him

"Well, thanks Aya. I'm not usually like this but I hope we can be friends." He said.

"Of course, Neji-kun. I'd love to your friend." I replied, smiling sweetly at him. I saw him smile slightly.

"Neji-kun! You smiled!" I exclaimed. Even though I've only known him for two days, I got the feeling that he wasn't the type to smile. I made another mental note that I'm going to make Neji smile so much that his face hurts. Neji-kun chuckled softly at my sudden outburst and gathered up all of his dishes and mine.

"Ano, Neji-kun? What are you doing?" I asked him. He was walking towards the sink now. "You're not going to wash the dishes are you?"

"Maybe," was my answer. He seemed a little…hesitant…I guess that's the word.

"But Neji," I said raising my voice. "You know that we have a deal. You can _help_ me do the dishes, not do it all by yourself!"

"I know, but think of this not as work, but as a thank you present. I don't mind doing this anyways. Besides, if Gay-sensei or Lee were here, they would be doing this and nothing you say or do could change their min." He said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice.

"Well, they aren't here and so that doesn't count." I told him in the same tone.

"Whatever, I'm done anyways. Well, I'm off. I need to go meet my teem," Neji told me, ending our friendly dispute. "I'll see you around Aya." He waved to me as he walked out the door.

"Hai. Ja ne Neji-kun." I whispered even though he didn't hear it and that no one was in the room besides me. I sighed and trudged to my room. 'Well, like they say, easy come, easy go.' I thought to myself. 'Let's see; today is a Saturday which means I don't have work today. I think I'm going to walk around town. Then I'll go to the neat little forest Naru-chan showed me a couple of days ago.' I planned out my day. Today was probably going to be very boring, since Naru-chan is on a mission with his team and I don't want to trouble anyone.

When I was in my room, I sat down and thought about what I was going to do in and in the forest.

"I need some food, so I'll go to the market. And I need some new clothes, too. So I'll go shopping. I'll eat out today. It's too quiet at home. I'll look for a pet. Forest. Hmm…what to do at the forest…I guess I cloud make some more wreaths. I think I'm just going to enjoy the scenery." Yes, I was talking to myself. I do that a lot. It's my way of keeping myself company. "I really do need a pet. Maybe a cat or a dog. Actually, no cats. They're too boring. I'll get a dog. How old though? I wan to raise it, so it'll be a puppy. What kind? A playful one, something like a…a…a Labrador! Oh, I'm going to have so much fun!" I squealed. I quickly ran downstairs and to the door. I closed the door and locked it before I started running again. My pace slowed down when I saw a large group of people, mainly girls.

'I wonder what's going on.' I thought. I tried to make my way through the crowd but couldn't, so I gave up and decided to ask someone.

"E-Excuse me, but w-what's going on?" I asked one of the girls in the crowd.

"Well, Team 7 is in there. I don't know the exact details but Narrator somehow got Sauce-kun upset. They're fighting right now." She answered.

"Oh, arigatou gozimasu." I tried again to make my way through the crowd. For some reason, it was easier than before. Everybody stopped pushing and shoving for some reason. 'Naru-chan, what did you do now?' I asked him mentally, which was kind of useless because he couldn't hear me. Even if it's only been about two weeks, I learned almost immediately that Naru-chan was a troublemaker, no matter how old he is.

I finally got to the front of the crowd, which only took 3 seconds. What I saw made me wish that I didn't leave my house. There, right in front of me, was Uzumaki Naruto, the number one, hyperactive, loudest ninja in the village, and Uchiha Sasuke, the village heartthrob and avenger in a lip-lock.

As soon as I saw that, my jaw dropped to the ground and my eyes grew wide. I snapped back into reality when I heard, "Naruto you idiot!! That's the second time you kissed me!" Guess who said that.

"Wait. SECOND? What happened with the first?!" I shouted at them

"Aya-chan! I'll tell you later. Right now, I gotta run!" Naru-chan told me. He started running away from the girls that were chasing him after he told me he'd tell me later. 'Wow…I never knew Naru-chan swung that way.' I thought to myself. I noticed Sasuke was still here so I walked over to him.

"A-A-Ano, Sasuke-san? Daijobu?" I asked him

'Hn. I'm fine." He answered me.

"Oh, okay. Ano…I was wondering. What happened the first time you and Naru-chan kissed?" I was really curious. I know, I know. Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Sasuke sighed and began explaining. "Let's go to the park. I'll tell you when we get there."

"Alright," I said.

We walked to the park in silence. We finally made it to the par and I stopped walking.

"Just a little more Aya," Sasuke said without turning back or stopping. I jogged up to him and continued walking. We got to a hill and Sasuke finally stopped walking. He sat down and I followed suit.

"Six years ago, when I was 12, every one of the Jounins you know now were Genins. On the day that we were assigned teams, it happened I was sitting in my seat, just thinking and minding my own business, when Naruto suddenly jumped on my desk and started glaring at me." Sasuke started. "Of course, I glared back. After a minute or so, the guy in front of us leaned back and accidentally pushed Naruto forward. The next thing I knew, that idiot and I were in a lip lock." Sasuke turned his head the other way to hide his blushing face. I tried to keep in my laughter.

"Okay, so let me see if I got this right. The first time you two 'kissed' was when you two were 12 and it was because someone pushed Naru-chan. The second time was today and Naru-chan fell on top of you." I said.

"Yeah…that's about it," Sasuke replied blushing from embarrassment. I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing so hard that I could hardly breathe and tears were falling from my eyes. I clutched my sides and tried to stop laughing. It took a while, probably a couple of minutes, but I managed to stop laughing.

"Oh wow. I knew Naru-chan was clumsy and all, but I didn't think that he would make the same mistake twice." I said.

"Hn. Well, that's it. See you around Aya."

"W-Wait. Where are you going Sasuke-san?" I asked him while trying to catch up to him.

"To go train. I have the rest of the day off." He answered.

"Oh, well. I don't have work today and Naru-chan is probably still running away from your fangirls, so why don't we keep each other company?" I asked him. I really wanted to have someone to spend the day with. I looked at him and saw he was thinking. 'I guess he has better things to do than hang out with me.' I thought sadly. I started to walk away. I really wanted to hang out with Sasuke. From what I've heard from Naru-chan, Sasuke isn't exactly social. He's more of a 'train and get stronger' type of guy. Naru-chan also said that he killed Orochimaru and his brother, Itachi, but still wants to get stronger and revive his clan.

* * *

_Finally! I'm done! Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you are still reading. Do you guys still like the story? I never got any feedback for the last chapter. I'm not going to make you guys review me, but it would really help getting my stories out sooner! Um...I think that's it...oh wait! I remember! The next chapter of Starry Nights will come out after Thanksgiving. That it! Bye guys!_  



	6. Author's note

I am terribly sorry to all my readers. I'm really stuck in my story. To add to that, I haven't been getting any reviews for my story, so I feel really, _really_ unappreciated and crappy. I'm trying my best to think of what to write, but I really have no motivation to update. Sorry again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Starry Nights**

**This is not a complete chapter. I haven't finished this.**

_Hi! This is just so everybody knows I'm still alive. School started again, so I've been pretty busy. My birthday pasted a couple days ago, and my birthday party is tomorrow. On top of that, I have to write an essay for English, so my weekend is pretty swamped. Sorry!_

Continuing From Aya's POV 

I continued to the market place. 'Let's see. I need some eggs, milk, meat, and some vegetables. My clothes are a little too small now, so I'll need to buy some tank tops and some new pajama pants.' I thought to myself as I made my way to the clothing shop. I looked around for the nightwear section in the girls' area. I skimmed through the clothes until I saw a couple of tank tops and 3 pairs of pants to my liking. I walked over to the counter and purchased them. 'Now, to the supermarket.'

After shopping for food, I walked home to put the food in the refrigerator and the clothes in my room. I decided that I was going to Ichiraku (that's what it's called, right?) since I heard my stomach rumble earlier. As I walked over to Ichiraku, I heard a lot of yelling from inside. "What's going on? Ichiraku isn't usually this loud, right?" I mumbled to myself. I continued to the ramen stand and I immediately knew the answer to my first question as soon as I saw a clad of orange and black, head resting on the counter of the stand. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of my best friend laying helplessly on the counter with a black eye.

"Naru-chan? What happened to you?" I asked my best friend.

"Huh? Oh…Aya-chan. Not much…Sakura-chan kinda got angry at me and punched me." He answered with a moan.

Suddenly, I felt a pulse that I knew didn't come from my heart. I knew what was coming. Before I knew it, my vision turned black and Ayu took over.

**This is now in Ayu POV**

"Nani?!?! Why did Bubblegum get angry at you?! She has no right!!" I exclaimed to my best friend.

"It's okay Ayu-chan," Naru-chan tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"No! It's not okay! You're a sweet guy and there's no reason for her so get angry at you!! More or less hit you!" I shouted. Bubblegum was too wrapped up in trying to get Sasuke's attention that she doesn't even realize that Naru-chan loves her. That's probably why Sakura and I don't get along. Stupid, **stupid **bubblegum pink haired girl.

"Huh? Oh, Tenshi-san. What are you doing here?" I turned around and came face to face with Bubblegum. "Tenshi-san? Why do you look so angry? Did Naruto-baka upset you some how?" She asked me.

"No Bubblegum, Naru-chan didn't do anything to me. It's you who did something." I said, giving her a menacing look.

"Oh, it's Ayu. What a pleasant surprise," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Didn't I tell you not to call me 'Bubblegum', Ayu?"

"Yes, and didn't I tell you to stop harassing Naru-chan Bubblegum?" I asked. I only called her this to tick her off. And besides, this is what she gets for hurting Naru-chan. She was clearly annoyed by the fact that I was still calling her 'Bubblegum', right after she said not to.


End file.
